


【all漢】被詛咒?的尹淨漢

by weiweihish



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weiweihish/pseuds/weiweihish
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Yoon Jeonghan, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Yoon Jeonghan, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Yoon Jeonghan, Lee Seokmin | DK/Yoon Jeonghan, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Yoon Jeonghan, Xu Ming Hao | The8/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

尹淨漢喜愛對隊員們惡作劇是眾所皆知的事情。

惡作劇得逞後淨漢總是笑嘻嘻的，擺著可愛的表情說這是他對成員的愛的表現呀~讓人根本無法狠下心來責罵他。

然而長時間下來還是會累積怨氣和不滿的，雖然他們不敢表現出來，就怕被淨漢知道了又要被報復性的耍著玩，於是只能在心裡默默祈禱有沒有什麼仙子能聽到他們的願望把淨漢哥喜歡惡作劇的性子改了就好。

只能說他們實在是太幸運了呢，在他們許願的時候剛好就有一位仙子乘著流星經過，仙子側耳一聽，覺得不是什麼太難的願望隨手揮揮魔棒就幫他們實現了。

隔天一大早就有行程，清晨大夥風風火火行動起來，準備早餐的準備早餐，爭奪食物的爭奪食物，進廁所的進廁所，搶衣服的搶衣服，發呆的繼續發呆。崔勝哲邊咬著吐司邊點人頭，餐桌四個客廳五個，廁所兩個，發現還少一人。

那人就是尹淨漢啊還會有誰。每天早上總要上演一齣求人起床還被敲竹槓的戲碼。尹淨漢明明早已清醒，卻賴在床上遲遲不願意起來就是故意等著自己去叫他，好讓他可以用一杯咖啡或一盒草莓作為起床的交換條件。

崔勝澈嘆口氣認命地進到房裡叫小祖宗起床。

只是出乎崔勝澈意料之外，推開門時尹淨漢剛好把衣服套好。整理整理亂翹的頭髮，尹淨漢回過頭瞄一眼露出驚訝神情的崔勝澈後淡淡地開口，「抱歉，就快好了，待會就出去。」又撇回頭繼續整理衣服的動作。

崔勝澈愣了好幾秒才吐出一個好字，便退出房間。他注意到尹淨漢的樣子有些不對，冷冷的，卻認為今天只是太早起床了讓淨漢的心情不美麗而已。卻忘記以往就算需要再怎麼早起，尹淨漢醒來時也只會用軟濡帶著鼻音的奶音向他抱怨幾句就露出可愛的笑顏，耍賴的說他沒力氣，要勝澈把他抱離開床到浴室洗漱。

沒過多久淨漢就從房裡出來，他默默走到廚房拿了片土司又走到客聽一屁股坐進沙發，就滑起手機吃起早餐來了。

洪知秀注意到尹淨漢現身，他從廚房探頭問淨漢需不需要一杯咖啡，得到點頭作為回答後他拿起杯子倒入咖啡，走到淨漢身邊遞給他。

「謝謝。」淨漢接過後輕啜了一口，就把杯子放在一邊的茶几上。

「今天的味道還可以吧。」洪知秀溫和的問，淨漢看著手機心不在焉，敷衍的點頭。不似平時總會附上笑的瞇起的眼誇讚他的手藝好。

尹淨漢冷漠的反應讓洪知秀微微皺起眉，才想開口問發生什麼事情了就被宏亮的聲音打斷，

「哥！我要喝一口！」坐在沙發另一頭的李碩珉樂呵呵的湊近尹淨漢，原以為絕對會得到淨漢甜甜地開口說一口100元喔不過是碩珉你的話說你是誰的傻瓜就好的回答，都已經準備好說詞的碩珉伸手就要去拿杯子，卻沒想到尹淨漢早他一步移開咖啡導致李碩珉的手撲了個空。

「咖啡應該還有吧。」尹淨漢語氣淡淡的，目光依舊停留在手機上，「去到一杯吧。」

洪知秀眉頭蹙得更緊，李碩珉也被哥哥冷淡的態度嚇到僵直身體一會兒。空氣中瀰漫詭異的氣氛，為了逃離尷尬的氛圍他藉口說要去上廁所後就趕緊抽身。

「淨漢啊...你...沒事吧？」沉默蔓延一些時間，洪知秀等著尹淨漢會主動打破靜默跟他訴說心情，然而許久依舊沒有得到預期的結果。洪知秀只好憂心的開口詢問。今天淨漢的模樣真的很不對勁，就算處於生氣狀態的淨漢也不曾對隊員如此的淡漠，彷彿...沒有感情似的。

尹淨漢終於把眼睛從螢幕挪開，他抬眼望著知秀，那眼神卻讓知秀愣怔，因為淨漢眼中完全沒有溫度存在。

「我很好啊。」語氣依然冷淡。

絕對有問題。

憂心忡忡的洪知秀覺得等行程跑完後，有必要跟崔勝澈討論一下尹淨漢反常的樣子。


	2. Chapter 2

13個人一齊出門不管過了多少年還是一場很大的陣仗。孩子們下了樓爭先恐後衝向保母車爭奪位子。在車位前人人平等，先搶先贏。所以即使是團霸二哥也會加入搶奪的行列。

最棒的位子當然是副駕駛座，空間大冷暖氣直送還不必跟人擠來擠去，尹淨漢的目標從來就只有這個。但是體力不好的他怎麼可能搶的過活潑旺盛的弟弟們呢，除非是早點出門去佔位子，不然大多是以失為告終。

尹淨漢還是講道理的，既然規則是各憑本事搶位子，搶輸了就是搶輸了，他不會脅迫弟弟交出位子。

但是人啊，總是有幾個是比較聰明伶俐的，知道該討好誰對生活有幫助，所以這時候不趕緊討團霸團寵歡心等何時？

今天文俊輝因為早點下樓了所以搶到了前座的位置，他個人不在乎坐哪裡，有位子就坐，隨遇而安。

只是每每看見漂亮哥哥看著他坐在前座露出羨慕渴望的眼神，他就會開口問哥哥要不要換位子，見到漂亮的杏眼一下子亮起來的模樣，還配上甜甜的笑容，俊輝覺得自己的心也跟著明亮了起來。

後來文俊輝便養成習慣，只要搶到副駕駛的座位就會讓給尹淨漢。

俊輝坐在前座，一望見出現於門口的纖瘦身影便很熟練地開窗揮手讓哥哥過來交換位子，就如同往常。

尹淨漢慢吞吞走過來，臉上沒什麼表情。

俊輝不同於形象給人大剌剌的感覺，內心其實很細膩敏感，他馬上就察覺出今天的哥哥不對勁，散發出一種古怪的氣場。

也許只是心情不好，說不定換了位子歌就會開心了，文俊輝這樣告訴自己。只是剛喊出哥引起淨漢注意時，他就後悔了，因為尹淨漢看向他的眼神實在是冷若冰霜，但是是自己先叫住人，這時候不說話也很奇怪，他只好硬著頭皮開口說要跟尹淨漢換位子，

「誰搶到誰坐是規則吧...我不想當破壞規則的人，你坐吧。」尹淨漢撇了一眼文俊輝，語氣完全沒有起伏，就像是機器人般說話。

如此怪異的尹淨漢讓文俊輝全身都起了雞皮疙瘩，他愣愣地說了聲喔，嘴巴微張，眼神跟著尹淨漢的身影看他坐上車關上車門，直到經紀人拍他肩膀要他快上車，才回過神來動作。

文俊輝綁好安全帶，用後視鏡偷看依舊表現得很奇怪的哥哥，尹淨漢已經閉上眼休息。崔韓率突然很興奮的將手機拿到漂亮哥哥眼前，要他幫忙選哪頂帽子好看。換作平時，尹淨漢就算再累，也會撐起眼皮懶懶的回答，然而現在卻完全不想搭理問他話的崔韓率，得不到回答的混血孩子只好悻悻然回歸位子，戴起耳機進入自己的世界。

這哥...是被詛咒了嗎？怎麼這麼反常啊！！！

目睹一切的文俊輝打了個冷顫，迅速用手把自己環抱住似乎這樣就能安撫自己受驚嚇的心靈，還瘋狂默念阿彌陀佛、擺出一堆手勢試圖幫哥哥驅散身上不好的東西。

但是到達放送局後，文俊輝看著尹淨漢拋下眾弟弟們，頭也不回的自己進了建築物後，就曉得自己的驅魔儀式沒有成功。

哥...對不起......我道行不深無法救你...

文俊輝含著淚水注視尹淨漢的背影，懊惱自己怎麼沒多看些除魔的電視劇，幫不上哥哥的忙他真的很痛心。文俊輝垂頭喪氣緩緩走到徐明浩身邊，消沉的開口，「小浩浩，你有沒有認識的法力高深的法師？」

徐明浩：「？..................你...想把自己收了啊。」


	3. Chapter 3

不過文俊輝一提，徐明浩才發現今天的尹淨漢真的很奇怪。平時溫柔的哥哥進到休息室後總會與弟弟們黏在一塊，天南地北的聊天，如果累了也會靠在他人身上休息。可是今天卻是一個人面無表情坐在沙發上看手機，完全沒想與其他人交談、互動。可是尹淨漢看上去又不像是有了壓力變得敏感的模樣啊...

徐明浩擰眉，轉頭看了一眼李碩珉，明明平時尹淨漢不管生不生氣，敏不敏感，最受他寵愛的李碩敏都會在他身旁，然而今天他卻閃得遠遠的。

徐明浩走向李碩珉壓低聲音開口詢問，「淨漢哥今天是怎麼了？」

李碩珉茫然地搖搖頭，「我也不曉得，今天早上就很奇怪了...咖啡也沒分我喝...」

李碩珉不愧是人體大聲公，即使降低音量說話，分貝還是大於常人。徐明浩肯定尹淨漢絕對聽到李碩珉說的話了，然而卻一個眼神也沒給他們。

徐明浩皺眉用手摩娑下巴思考，難道是有誰惹到尹淨漢了嗎？讓哥哥氣到不想理任何人......

既然如此，只好使出殺手鐧了。

徐明浩故意扶著腰在尹淨漢面前晃來晃去。他曉得這容易心軟的哥哥即使在氣頭上，然而看到有人受傷的時候還是會開口關心，即使語氣會硬梆梆的。

五分鐘過去了，尹淨漢的觀察力很好，這時候應該已經要發現徐明浩的“不對勁”，可是他依舊癱在沙發裡不為所動。

徐明浩不死心，繼續實行計畫，甚至還故意在動作時發出吸氣聲，結果尹淨漢看都沒看他一眼，反倒是把權順榮引來了。

「小八啊...你的腰又痛了嗎？就讓你別練習過頭...」權順榮憂心忡忡，徐明浩有些尷尬的直起腰，

「哥，我沒事...」

「別逞強啊...」

「我真的沒事...」徐明浩看了已經閉目養神的尹淨漢一眼，「哥，我有事跟你說一下。」語畢就拉著滿臉擔心又問號的權順榮離開休息室。

兩人到了樓梯間，徐明浩把尹淨漢的狀況告知權順榮。

權順榮雖然在鏡頭前總是表現得瘋狂又無俚頭，但是畢竟是三隊長又是哥哥LINE，個性其實很認真又盡責。

聽完徐明浩的闡述，權順榮也皺起眉頭，他拍拍徐明浩的肩膀讓他別太擔心，「我知道了。我會去跟淨漢哥說的。」然後就讓弟弟回休息室休息，自己則在原地托腮思考該怎麼跟尹淨漢開口。

想了一陣，他決定還是先跟崔勝哲、李知勳討論一下再決定該怎麼做好了。

看了一下時間，離拍攝時間還有幾小時。權順榮拿出手機傳訊息給另外兩人，要他們到天台等他。

他們是大團體，又生活在一起，多少少會有摩擦、不愉快的時候，可是他們會想辦法說開，溝通協調。如果讓個人的情緒影響到隊內的和諧是很不好的，因為多少少會表現在舞台上，而且粉絲的眼睛可是雪亮的...他們猜得出發生什麼事情了。

只是這次竟然是淨漢哥嗎？這個哥哥雖然脾氣大，但是來的快去得也快，很少會有像今天的狀況發生啊...到底是哪個兔崽子讓我淨漢哥生氣了！！

權順榮忿忿地想。


	4. Chapter 4

崔勝澈原本在休息室補眠，剛睡著就被手機震動吵醒，被打擾睡眠的他有些不開心，咕噥說了些抱怨的話，卻看到權順榮的訊息要他上去天台一趟後稍微清醒了。

崔勝澈抬眼看了坐在角落的李知勳，對方剛好也投來一個眼神，看樣子他也收到訊息了。

權順榮很少主動招集他們的。看來事情非同小可。

崔勝澈用手抹了把臉，然後順手把劉海撥了撥，起身用頭朝門口點了下示意李知勳先走，自己又跟弟弟們交代了下去向才出了休息室的門。出去前還往尹淨漢的方向看了眼，那人已經躺在沙發上睡著了。

崔勝澈走到電梯的位置時發現李知勳已經進了電梯按著開門紐等他，他快步走了進去，李知勳一放開按鈕電梯門就闔了起來，開始往上升。

「順榮要跟我們說什麼你知道嗎？」崔勝澈一邊看著往上升的樓層數字邊問。

李知勳聳聳肩，「大概曉得。」

崔勝澈微微點頭，「我也大約知道。」

一推開門就感受到一股悶熱感和強烈的光線襲來，崔勝澈下意識瞇眼蹙眉，在心裡抱怨權順榮哪裡不選就偏要選在天台談事情。

權順榮坐在在天台中央的涼亭等人。手托腮似乎在思考事情。

崔勝澈李知勳緩緩向他走來，眼睛因為毒辣的陽光微瞇眉頭也皺起，表情看上去很是嚴肅。

也不拖泥帶水，權順榮一開口就說重點，「淨漢哥的樣子有些奇怪。」他頓了頓，「你們知道是怎麼了嗎？」

崔勝澈搖搖頭，想起早晨尹淨漢反常的反應，他還以為尹淨漢只是沒睡飽在耍性子，因為尹淨漢的脾氣來的快去得也快，他就想說讓他自己緩過來就好，可是沒想到會持續那麼久。這真的很奇怪。

李知勳低頭沉默不語，他一切都看在眼裡，從早上李碩珉的咖啡事件，到文俊輝的讓位還有剛剛徐明浩企圖引起尹淨漢注意的舉動，他都默默在一旁看著。

李知勳倒是感覺不出尹淨漢的怒氣，這哥哥的情緒太明顯了，只要不開心就會表現在臉部表情還有動作上，只是今天的哥哥的行為舉止沒有任何的以往生氣時會出現的舉動。

李知勳用他智慧過於常人的大腦思索著，尹淨漢的模樣更像是不在乎周遭的事物，一切公事公辦，就如同無感情的機器人......對！尹淨漢此時就像是個沒有感情的機器人一樣！！所以尹淨漢才不願意和李碩珉分享咖啡，不對文俊輝讓位的行為感到窩心，不去關心徐明浩的“傷勢”。因為他沒有感情！他不在乎！！

得出結論的李知勳眉頭鎖得更緊，這有可能嗎？前一天還感情豐沛的讓成員覺得困擾的哥哥，一夕之間失去情感？

三隊長還在討論尹淨漢的狀況，這一頭又有被當事人驚嚇到的受害者出現了。


	5. Chapter 5

化妝室內，金珉奎用手捧了把水洗臉，然後抬頭看著鏡子任由水從他英俊的臉龐滴落。鏡中的自己還是一副驚魂未定的模樣------這不能怪他啊，剛剛尹淨漢的反應真的是太可怕了！

金珉奎承認自己有時候真的粗枝大葉，是破壞小能手，一不小心就會弄壞東西，撞到人踢到人之類的。如果是害到其他成員的話還好，但是對象是95line哥哥之一的話就不太好了。

有一次不小心踢到崔勝澈，受害人只是皺了下眉要他當心點就不計較了，可是在他身邊的尹淨漢洪知秀沒有要放過他的意思。一個誇張的撫摸崔勝澈被踢到的地方裝出痛心疾首的表情，一個摀著臉大聲哭訴他傷害為團隊勞心勞力的隊長。然後突然同時正色面相自己問說要怎麼賠償。他求救的看向崔勝澈，無奈對方只回他一個我也拿他們沒轍的表情，然後就是一副看好戲的樣子。

最後哥哥們拿著他的卡去吃了一頓，金珉奎看到帳單時心疼了好一段時間。

金珉奎發誓之後經過他們三人其中一人時一定要千萬小心絕對不可以出任何差錯。

但你知道莫非定律對吧？

所以就在剛剛，金珉奎再一次的闖禍了，他不小心把水整杯潑撒出去了，而受波及的對象當然就是躺在沙發上休息的尹淨漢。

金珉奎留著冷汗膽戰心驚的看著沙發上的哥哥慢慢睜眼，悠悠坐起身看了下衣服上的水漬，又抬頭看了還拿著杯子的自己，金珉奎緊張的吞了口口水。

「呃......哥...對不...」金珉奎道歉的話都還沒說完就聽到哥哥不耐煩的皺著鼻子嘖了聲，然後瞪了他一眼後就站起身去找cody姊姊問有沒有衣服可以換。

明明尹淨漢沒趁機敲詐、沒勒索，也沒懟他，只是冷森森的瞪了他一眼而已，金珉奎卻覺得這樣的尹淨漢更加恐怖，令人毛骨悚然， 金珉奎凍結在原地，直到尹淨漢換好衣服要走回來時，他才驚醒落荒而逃衝進廁所，洗把臉讓自己恐慌的心冷靜下來。

這哥哥怎麼變的那麼可怕？！為什麼看他的眼神那麼冰冷？冷到他的血液都要被結凍了！嗚嗚嗚，他不喜歡這樣，他寧願被哥哥敲詐或是惡作劇當報復也不想被冷冰冰的對待啊！

拍攝畫報前，又一個被反常的尹淨漢嚇到的受害者出現了。

夫勝寬滿臉愁容的望著鏡子裡的些微臃腫的臉，深深嘆了一口氣。

易水腫的體質真的對偶像這個職業來說太不友好了！

明明減肥有成，四肢都纖細的不得了，可是臉就是容易浮腫。夫勝寬也為此做了很多研究與管理，避免吃過鹹的食物，勤做按摩，喝養生茶紅豆水之類的，只要對消水腫有幫助的他大概都試過了吧！

無奈成效並沒有想像中大，只要飲食稍稍重口味些，他的臉馬上就如同氣球一樣膨脹，夫勝寬真的欲哭無淚。

可是好吃的東西多半是伴隨著高油脂與高鈉不然就是高糖。而人的忍耐也是有限度的，夫勝寬前幾天實在是受不了了，吃了三個月以來的第一次辣炒年糕，隔天臉毫無疑問腫的不像話，原本想說會慢慢消去所以也沒有太在意。

但是實在是太大意了，也許是身體太久沒有感受到這麼高油高鹽的食物，所以代謝系統忘了要怎麼代謝，消腫的速度沒有夫勝寬預期的快。

結果到了今天拍攝日竟然還有點腫!

難道他夫勝寬這輩子都得與美食絕緣了嗎！嗚嗚嗚嗚………

受傷的心靈讓夫勝寬想尋求安慰，最好的人選當然是被克拉們稱作是天使,隊內媽媽的二哥了！

夫勝寬今天一天都在為自己的臉煩惱哀嘆，沒有注意到今日的尹淨漢已經造成很多人的驚惶，他愁眉苦臉走到尹淨漢身邊，可憐兮兮開口說他臉好腫，不曉得待會會不會被攝影師嫌棄。

每次抱怨時，知道自己真的很拼命節食運動的漂亮哥哥總會露出心疼的表情摸摸他的頭，抱抱他安慰他，也會說要請他喝咖啡或是偷偷買些熱量低的小零食慰撫他受傷的心靈，只是今天哥哥的表情卻淡淡冷冷地，下面說出的話更是快把夫勝寬嚇死了。

「你吃了重口味了東西了對吧。知道自己容易水腫還不好好管理。」語氣特別冰冷，還瞪了他一眼似乎是在怪罪他對工作沒有責任心，然後丟下愣住的弟弟走去一邊準備拍攝。

夫勝寬目瞪口呆，久久不能回神。直到被李燦喚了聲才驚醒，打了個冷顫。

這哥今天是吃了液態氮了嗎！？態度怎麼這麼冰冷！？


	6. Chapter 6

第一輪拍攝結束後有個短短的休息時間，可是休息室內的氣氛卻是壓抑又沉重，所有人都已經感覺出尹淨漢的不對勁，情況不堪到連化妝師姐姐都悄悄問著尹淨漢的心情是不是不好啊...平時總是會笑著跟團員打鬧的可是今天都沒有表情隻身一人待在角落耶......孩子們卻也只能尷尬的回答說他們也不清楚...

工作就在如此糟糕的氣氛下結束了。

回程的路上尹淨漢全程戴著耳機聽音樂，擺明了不想被任何人打擾，而一回到宿舍，尹淨漢一個箭步立刻回到房間，與世隔絕。

就算進到房間，也只能看到尹淨漢整個人蒙著被子只留頭頂，與他搭話也得不到任何反應，似乎是睡著一般，崔勝哲只好悻悻然離開。

看著緊閉的房門崔勝澈嘆了口氣，看來一時半會無法與尹淨漢說上話了，只好先從孩子們這邊打探，看可不可以找出讓尹淨漢反常的蛛絲馬跡。

崔勝澈把所有人招集到客廳，孩子們或坐或站，每個人都一臉凝重，他們都曉得隊長集合他們的原因。

崔勝澈率先發話：「你們...也知道淨漢尼今天的樣子有些奇怪......有誰知道發生什麼事了嗎？」他並沒有放低音量，就是想要能傳到房裡給那人聽見。

孩子們面面相覷，那哥昨天還會嘻嘻哈哈跟他們玩，對他們惡作劇，怎知今天突然就像是換個人格似的？

此時忙內弱弱的舉起了手，戰戰兢兢開口：「我昨天...不小心誤會淨漢哥把我的飲料藏起來了......哥是不是因為這樣才生氣啊......」李燦愧疚的低下頭，坐在他旁邊的洪知秀溫柔摸摸李燦的頭，

「可是你道歉了啊！也說了你是淨漢的孩子不是嗎？淨漢可開心了，晚上拉著我一直炫耀呢！」洪知秀說，李燦這才放下心中的大石頭，但是心中還是有些愧疚，因為他昨天只是為了讓淨漢哥消氣才很敷衍的說了他是淨漢哥的孩子，沒想到哥會那麼開心……

聽到晚上一詞時，一直安靜呆著的圓佑突然有了反應，他皺起眉頭，「還是我們出去吃宵夜時忘記邀哥一起去了……淨漢哥最不喜歡這樣了……」明明只要是淨漢哥邀請大家去吃宵夜時，絕對不會忘記任何一個人的……

他的猜測馬上被徐明浩推翻，「淨漢哥最近在減肥，不會吃宵夜的，況且哥就算為了這事生氣，也只會鬧彆扭，或是惡作劇而已，不可能會這樣的……」徐明浩想起早上他裝病時尹淨漢連一瞥也沒有給他，眼神暗了下來，以往只要他有任何一點的不舒服淨漢哥都是第一個發現的………淨漢哥你到底發生什麼事了？

「啊！」夫勝寬突然大叫出聲，隨即指著李碩珉忿忿的說，「你不是答應與淨漢哥一起減肥了嗎！怎麼還跟圓佑哥他們一起去吃宵夜！淨漢哥一定是因為這樣才生氣的!」

矛頭突然指向了李碩珉，十一雙眼睛刷—的齊齊望向他，瞬間讓李碩珉嚇出一身冷汗，講話都結巴起來，

「可.可是我.有.有徵求淨漢哥的同意了啊……」李碩珉委屈巴巴，他可是只吃了關東煮中的豆腐和蒟蒻而已啊…雖然尹淨漢讓他可以盡量吃，想吃什麼就吃，不用在意他們的約定……

李知勳點點頭算是幫李碩珉作證，大夥才放過他繼續想可能的原因。

從方才就默默想著尹淨漢可能生氣的原因的權順榮突然靈光乍現，他瞪向蹙眉抿唇的金珉奎緩緩開口，「珉奎，你作天是不是兇淨漢哥了。」權順榮的語氣聽得出非常不快，眼神也如同老虎一般銳利，

受到十一道審視的目光，金珉奎顯得十分驚惶失措，還差點打翻桌上的杯子，他連忙解釋「可是那是因為淨漢哥又只想吃沙拉當正餐，連肉都不吃，我實在太擔心了口氣才會重了些……」金珉奎越解釋越底氣不足，聲音也越來越小，要是淨漢哥真的是因為自己的態度才生氣的怎麼辦……啊啊啊啊!那他真的是罪人了啊啊啊!可是淨漢哥後來跟他道歉了說……也答應為了營養均衡會吃肉啊？……

崔勝澈聽了解釋拍拍金珉奎的肩膀說他做的好，要他別多想，因為換作是自己，他也會唸尹淨漢的。

崔韓率這時也開口了，「我昨天又聽見俊哥的腳步聲，也許淨漢哥是在氣這個?」

文俊輝嘟嘴委屈反駁，「那是我在幫淨漢哥踩蟑螂啦…………」淨漢哥還誇獎我的恐龍步蟑螂最害怕了…文俊輝得意的想。

這下子案情陷入膠著了，全體沉默了好一段時間，最後是由沉著一張臉的李知勳打破寧靜。

「你們……真的覺得淨漢哥是在生氣嗎？」他問。

十一個人聽了李知勳的話都愣住了，這才仔細回憶起今天尹淨漢怪異的行為，的確與平時尹淨漢生氣的模樣有出入。

李知勳又緩緩開口，「不覺得淨漢哥這樣……更像是對我們一點都不在乎嗎？」

所有人豁然開朗瞪大眼，沒錯！就是這個！終於找到問題的癥結所在了！

然而一夥人隨即又陷入一輪愁雲慘霧。

這種事情有可能發生嗎？一個好端端的人一夜之間是如何失去感情的?


	7. Chapter 7

他們說尹淨漢是個缺愛的人，需要一直尋找安全感，纏著朋友弟弟不停確認他們對自己的感情。他們也說尹淨漢是個心細並很有眼色的人，，只要隊友有一點心情上的變化或不對勁，他總是能第一時間就看出來，然後上前給予關心安慰，聆聽他們的煩惱。

孩子們感到神奇，也問過尹淨漢為什麼能那麼快就發現他們有異狀呢？尹淨漢總是笑著回答說因為他有超能力啊~

弟弟們當然不相信，邊嘟噥著這哥真的太愛開玩笑了邊去做自己的事。(啊，不過李碩珉倒是相信了，一臉崇拜的看著尹淨漢說哥真是太厲害了，尹淨漢覺得這傻弟弟實在是太可愛了，忍不住摸摸李碩珉的頭，開心的說晚上要請他吃烤肉！)

尹淨漢當然沒有超能力。

只是因為他心思細膩敏感，所以能發現別人注意不到的小細節，可以很快察覺身邊的人微小的情緒變化，更可以體會他人的感受，所以尹淨漢總能很好的安慰別人，給與他人鼓勵。

這是一種天賦，從小到大帶給他不少益處，不管是在工作學習上的亦或是人際關係上的。

可是擁有一顆太過敏感的心，有時候真的會活得比較辛苦也很有壓力，因為實在是太在意別人的想法了。

尹淨漢也曉得自己的想法才是最重要的，他常常試著說服自己，別人的想法不重要，自己怎麼看待自己才是真正應該在乎的事。可是他就是無法將他人的想法置之不理。而且再加上他本來就不是很有自信的人，所以就會更加在意旁人的目光。

尹淨漢只能盡力做到最好，他得做的完美，他要幫助很多人，他想要大家都能喜歡他。

這是一件非常疲累的事，也許能解釋為什麼他的體力不好，總是很快就感到困乏，因為他花太多心力在讓別人喜歡自己了。

所以只要有不好的言語指向他時，尹淨漢就會很受傷，即使那個人不是有意要傷害他，他還是會忍不住難過在心底。

也導致了尹淨漢古靈精怪的可愛個性只會在他最信任且親密的人面前才會展示出來。

不過這情形在他加入SEVENTEEN，與這些上進、努力又善良的孩子相處之後好像得到了改善，的尹淨漢漸漸有了自信，有趣活潑的一面也慢慢顯現，然而他還是不太有安全感，需要尋求他人對自己的肯定，於是最親近的隊友們就成了他尋求認同的對象。

曉得二哥缺愛的孩子們一開始都乖乖地配合他，回應他，然而時間久了，次數多了，再加上尹淨漢跟小學男生沒兩樣的表達愛意的方式，少年們偶而也會受不了糾纏與惡作劇，文靜內斂的孩子在心裡生悶氣或是碎念幾句，比較血氣方剛的孩子火一上來馬上就把表情擺上了，語氣也衝了起來。不管是哪種情況，這時候尹淨漢就會立刻道歉，用他最具優勢的奶音撒嬌讓弟弟們不要生氣了，他會再請他們吃好吃的。

然而哄好了弟弟，尹淨漢卻帶著苦澀的笑容轉身回到房裡說要休息，而後幾天也會比較收斂，變成了弟弟口中比較像真正天使的溫柔哥哥。

不受傷、不在乎，反應不要那麼大果然還是很難。

尹淨漢躲在棉被裡無聲滴著淚想。

他也不想要那麼敏感，那麼緊繃，那麼容易有壓力或受傷啊？他也想要活的輕鬆一點啊？

如果可以讓他不要那麼在乎就好了。

尹淨漢閉上眼在心裡祈求。

然後睡一覺起來後他的世界豁然開朗。

一夕之間他變得不會在意他人的想法了，不用很累還要擺著笑容，不用沒興趣還搭理別人，不會因為他人而感到擔心難過，更能“做自己”。

這種輕鬆自在的感覺，好像有點棒啊？


	8. Chapter 8

SEVENTEEN 版

hani呀 ♡ 主題：不覺得最近的淨漢尼有點奇怪嗎？  
3小時前 20**,0*,** 20:08 159回復

最近覺得淨漢尼的笑容變得有點奇怪...沒有以前那樣.......生動?哎呀我不會說明，總之就是覺得好奇怪，最近團體直播也都安靜待著比較多......雖然昨天一杯熱牛奶的時候好像有好一點點......可是還是感覺怪怪的嗚嗚，希望不要是發生什麼不好的事了ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

暴風雨 3小時前

我也是這麼覺得...不過不是因為很累笑容才奇怪的嗎? 

全貓貓 3小時前

原來不是我一個人這麼覺得......漢尼的笑容沒有以前可愛？ 

李知勳是天才 3小時前

我也覺得奇怪...因為太累才這樣的嗎...哥哥們都要好好休息啊ㅠㅠ

崔又氣不要再生氣了 3小時前

我覺得不是因為累......以前再怎麼累淨漢哥哥也笑得很好看的！  
難道發生什麼不好的事了嗎ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ

兔兔尼 3小時前

我覺得淨漢尼的笑容沒有以前有溫度了.......

hani呀 ♡ 回復：對！就是這個！沒有以前有溫度了！ ㅠㅠㅠㅠ 3小時前

崔勝哲大公主回復： 最近也都沒有對其他人笑的淘氣的樣子...... 3小時前  
應該懂我在說什麼吧...... 

洪知秀彈吉他對我唱情歌 2小時前

最近的笑容的確沒有那種...心動的感覺....  
最近幾次直播時，隊內氣氛也都怪怪的......

俊你把一點體力分給淨漢哥哥吧 2小時前

對啊！雖然夫碩順很努力想要讓氣氛歡樂一點，  
但是就是...有說不上來的不對勁...

我不看別人短處 2小時前

淨漢哥哥最近也不一起鬧了都只是看著ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ  
到底怎麼了嘛？好擔心ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ

燦兒80歲也還是忙內 2小時前

對啊...淨漢尼真的有點奇怪，  
連燦主動說是他的孩子好像也沒有很開心.......

金珉奎破壞王兼修理王 2小時前

好可怕ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ  
我討厭這樣ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ

世紀美男 2小時前

韓率每次到有笑點時都會瞄淨漢哥哥...  
感覺是在確認他有沒有跟著笑呢.....好怪...

夫橘子超級美貌 2小時前

我也覺得最近的淨漢哥哥好可怕......都不接勝寬的梗...  
可愛的淨漢哥哥去哪裡了ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ

李DK因為你我嫁不出去了 3小時前

道謙也都沒有跟淨漢哥哥玩鬧ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ  
難道淨漢哥哥生病了嗎?

小可愛兔兔 3小時前

如果是生體上的疾病還好醫治.....如果是心理上的........ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ  
ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

崔勝哲神情凝重看著論壇內容，眉峰扭的都要碰到一塊。他放下手機，重重嘆口氣。

果然還是逃不過克拉們的雙眼啊！不過不被看出來才奇怪吧...尹淨漢的表現實在太明顯不一樣了。

自從尹淨漢行徑變得怪異後已經過了兩星期了。情況沒有好轉，反而更加惡化，尹淨漢越來越我行我素，跟成員們的互動與對話內容也僅限於工作上，其餘時間便自己待著。吃飯，叫外賣，散步，甚至是去練習都是獨自行動，完完全全變成獨行俠。

當然，那些無傷大雅的小玩笑與戲弄再也沒有出現過，李知勳跟他提過這情況，他們對此非常擔心，因為他們都曉得這是尹淨和表達與促進感情的方式.........

公司當然也察覺到了，經紀人哥哥擔心的問崔勝哲發生什麼事，他也只能無奈聳肩說目前還不清楚，明明連爭吵都沒有，淨漢卻什麼事都不跟他們說......他們也很疑惑和擔心..............經紀人蹙眉盯著崔勝哲幾秒，似乎要找出有沒有說謊的端倪，卻也只看到崔勝哲眼中滿滿憂慮與無可奈何。經紀人哥哥長呼出氣息，帶點體恤拍拍崔勝哲後背，

辛苦你了，還是跟孩子們與淨漢談一下吧，要想辦法解決啊~不然這樣下去不會有好事的。

經紀人哥哥對崔勝哲說完剛好就來了電話，他又捏捏崔勝哲肩膀才離去。

崔勝哲往後一躺把自己陷入沙發裡，這樣下去真的不行，孩子們都去吃飯了，要不趁現在去跟尹淨漢談談吧！

就在他崔勝哲盯著天花板思考到底該怎麼做時，握在掌中的手機震了兩下，崔勝哲下意識拿起瞄了一眼，卻被內容驚到彈坐起來。

『哥，我剛剛找淨漢哥談過了。』

發訊者是崔韓率。

崔勝哲還在驚訝於弟弟的行動，下一則訊息又跳了出來。

『我知道問題出在哪裡了』

崔勝哲屏息等待答案。幾秒的時間對他來卻漫長不已。

終於，崔韓率又傳來一行字，崔勝哲看到後震驚的瞪大了眼，久久無法言語。

『淨漢哥對我們一點感情都沒有了，也就是說，他不愛我們了。』

怎麼可能，這怎麼可能。

尹淨漢不愛他們了？

崔勝哲對這個答案無法置信到甚至覺得很可笑，雖然他也曾經懷疑過，可是又會馬上否決這個猜測，他可是尹淨漢啊！那個一新為SEVENTEEN著想的人，說過他只有SEVENTEEN了的尹淨漢，

然而從不說謊的弟弟現在卻明明確確的告訴他，尹淨漢不愛他們了......


	9. Chapter 9

一向秉持著和平主義的崔韓率實在是受不了隊內這些天來詭譎的氣氛了。

他對尹淨漢感到有些不諒解，如果真有什麼讓他不開心的事直接說出來不就好了?何必把隊伍的氛圍搞得烏煙瘴氣的。

他想要與尹淨漢好好談心一下。

行動派的他馬上去敲響哥哥的房門，也不等回應(他也曉得不會有回應)直接打開單人間的房門走入。

尹淨漢背靠在床頭划手機，對於弟弟的不請自來只給了一個冷淡的眼神又把目光移回到螢幕上。

「哥，你最近到底是怎麼了?陰陽怪氣的，都不跟我們打鬧聊天，甚至連相處的時間都沒了?」崔韓率一開口便直奔主題，「哥，回答我。」

尹淨漢面對一針見血的提問沒有太多的反應，依舊是淡漠的態度。他緩緩瞄了崔韓率一眼，見弟弟一臉不問出所以然不罷休的表情感到有一絲煩躁，

「我覺得沒有必要做那些事。」尹淨漢回答道。

聽到尹淨漢的答案，崔韓率鎖緊了眉頭，「沒有必要.................?什麼意思?」

尹淨漢終於放下手機正視起崔韓率，那雙不似以往有溫度的漂亮杏眼凍的崔韓率忍不住打了個顫，

「人與人之間的溝通相處是建立於感情上的......................」尹淨漢解釋，「既然對你們已經沒有感情存在，那事對我來說就是沒有必要的。」

尹淨漢的話語就如同五雷轟頂般落在崔韓率身上，打得他無法動彈，腦子一瞬間的白，過了好一會兒才稍稍找回一點理智，

「沒有感情，哈，哥，你、你在說什麼啊...怎麼可能...？什麼時候.............?」崔韓率被驚的連一句完整的句子都說不好，腦袋裡嗡嗡地響，下面哥哥說什麼他其實也沒聽清，好像又是什麼可怕的話。

「某一天睡醒就這樣了。突然就不在乎你們了。」尹淨漢聳肩，絲毫不覺得這是什麼嚴重的事，以平淡的語調卻吐出最恐怖的事實。「如釋重負，我覺得還蠻好的。」

「哥................你怎麼...你就這樣......不愛我們了嗎？」崔韓率不可置信，這個曾說過只有他們了的哥哥怎麼會變得如此陌生?

「嗯。不愛了。」尹淨漢笑了。

恍恍惚惚走出單人間，崔韓率即便坐在客廳沙發上許久，依然不能平復心情，心臟還在大力躁動，他有點不能承受住這個打擊，

「啊......要、要跟勝哲哥說才行。」崔韓率逼迫自己靜下心來，否則發抖的手指頭根本不能好好打字，他必須把事情好好地說清楚......

收到自己的訊息，崔勝哲很快的就來到了他所在的樓層，一看見兄長的身影，崔韓率壓抑許久的不安心情終於爆發，抓著崔勝哲的手就哭了起來，後者也不知道該從哪裡安慰，只能拍著弟弟的背幫他順氣。

崔勝哲的心沉到了谷底，一起生活了那麼長的一段間，他是第一次看到這個弟弟崩潰啊...........

尹淨漢，我們該拿你怎麼辦啊？


	10. Chapter 10

深夜，崔勝哲在床上翻來覆去，眼裡滿是疲憊卻沒有一絲睡意。他想不通，尹淨漢究竟為什麼會變成這個樣子。

崔勝哲想起一次訪問，尹淨漢問成員們是不是有感受到他的愛，他故意唱反調舉叉，帶著私心想要尹淨漢親口對他表達喜歡。

最後被夫勝寬要求要把愛平等分配作為結尾，尹淨漢帶著委屈的小表情用奶音抗議他每個人都很愛的......

訪問結束後，尹淨漢的心情有點小低落，他抓著也舉了叉的全圓佑的衣襬垂眉嘟嘴問，他的愛真的不公平嗎?全圓佑笑著揉了柔尹淨漢一頭淺色的髮，

「哥，沒有的事，你的愛大家都有感受到，我只是在搞事而已。」

全圓佑的回答讓尹淨漢的眉稍微放松些，後者張口還想繼續問問題，卻被一邊冒出來的權順榮拉住手往門外帶，

「哥!走了走了！吃拉麵了！！珉奎請客！」小倉鼠興奮都寫在臉上，看的尹淨漢笑了出來。

「好!那我們要加麵加叉燒加蔥加蛋加海苔再多叫一碗飯!!還有飯後甜點！！」尹淨漢彎著眼算計著，權順榮亢奮的附和，不理會後方金珉奎的裝模作樣的哀號和洪知秀吐槽以他們的食量一定吃不完，到時候還不是會進了金珉奎或是文俊輝肚子裡。

崔勝哲看著手拉手跳著走遠的兩人笑得慈愛，

一切都是為了節目效果而已，成員們怎麼可能感覺不出來呢，尹淨漢對他們的愛意。

他的愛就像裝滿香甜飲料的瓶子，因為太滿了所以搖動不會發出聲響，卻有顏色有重量，有知覺的人都能知道瓶子裡的液體裝得滿滿的。

可是尹淨漢似乎還是很在意“分配不均”這個問題。訪問過後，雖然還是常常跟李碩珉在一塊，但是也會拉上其他成員，待在房裡的時間也變少了，時不時就看到他在串門子。

崔勝哲原本不以為意，根據〝萬有尹力〞的定理，尹淨漢身邊有其他人在是在不過正常的現象。

直到有一天尹淨漢明明困的不行，卻依然堅持在客廳陪他們追劇，頭一點一點地打瞌睡，徐明浩看不下去讓尹淨漢回房裡睡覺，尹淨漢卻努力睜大睡眼惺忪的眼，嘟噥著說自己說好要陪他們，不能食言......

尹淨漢是真的很在乎他們的想法啊......

尹淨漢真的好愛好愛他們，愛到無形中給自己施加壓力......

等等，壓力！？

這二字讓崔勝哲紊亂的思緒突然清晰起來，撥雲見日。

都說壓力太大會導致心理生理上的疾病，大腦內分泌失調使行為舉止異常......也有可能如同DID般，為了逃避壓力來源與創傷而做出的自我保護舉動。

對啊！這樣子一切就說的通了！

得出可能造成尹淨漢怪異舉止的原因，崔勝哲卻沒有感到放鬆，心裡更是沉重。

竟然都沒有發現尹淨漢這麼痛苦...他真是失職的隊長與朋友......

但是如今一昧責怪自己也沒有用，最要緊的事是帶尹淨漢去治療以免讓病情更嚴重......

隔天一大早，崔勝哲直奔公司找副社長談話， 副社長早就注意到他們最近的不對勁，才正想把崔勝哲找來談一談，後者就自己找上門來了。

崔勝哲把這些日子以來所發生的事情一一道給信任的哥哥聽，也把自己猜想的原因說了出來。

聽完崔勝哲的敘述，副社長眉頭深鎖，沒想到是這麼很嚴重的事啊……他思索了一會，便跟崔勝哲說，

「你們的健康是最重要的，當下之急是讓淨漢去看醫生，但是依你所說的情形，這不會是容易的事。」

副社長輕嘆，「總之先讓淨漢休息一陣子吧，公司方面我會囑咐，至於怎麼帶淨漢去看醫生……還是必須讓你們想想辦法啊，勝哲。」

崔勝哲點點頭，雖然目前沒有頭緒，但是12個人一起思考的話，一定會想出方法的。

先與成員們告知做這個決定後，公司很快透過官方SNS發布聲明稿，說明成員尹淨漢因為身體健康的因素必須暫停活動休息一段時間，公司也會盡全力讓他接受治療、恢復健康，同時為突如其來的消息讓粉絲擔憂而致歉。並表示會在日後告知淨漢的恢復情況。

克拉們看到消息雖然又難過又傷心，但是健康是最重要的，都留言希望淨漢早日康復。相關話題一下子衝上時事排行榜冠軍。

而導致尹淨漢才剛起床，抓起手機打開SNS 瀏覽不到半分鐘便發現自己的名字在排行榜榜首，他愣了愣，點進話題才得知自己被暫停活動了。

尹淨漢表情頓時變得冷若冰霜，他點開剛剛被他忽略的群組消息，看見稍早崔勝哲留下的訊息，二話不說點開他的頭像撥打電話。

鈴聲響不到兩聲就接通，尹淨漢沒等對面說話，劈頭就問到底是怎麼回事。

電話那頭靜默了幾秒，才有回應。

“淨漢哪，你就當作是為了工作，去看看醫生吧。”


	11. 【all漢】被詛咒？的尹淨漢 (番外)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 番外篇
> 
> 關於那晚經過的許願仙子的故事

【all漢】被詛咒？的尹淨漢 (番外)

迪迪是一個見習仙子，他必須學會挑選人類許下的願望，在從其中選出以他的能力可以實現的。合格的願望需不違背自然規則與世俗常理，除此之外，願望也需要人類累積到一定的點數才能兌換。

有些人的點數一出生就很高，那是從上輩子就累積下來的；點數很低的人類也不用灰心，多做好事，發善心，讓別人感到快樂幸福都能累積點數的。

迪迪仙子在人間遊逛，到處傾聽人類的願望。一下子讓小女孩找回遺失的小熊娃娃，扣了300點：讓OL買到最後一個限定蛋糕，扣1000點。讓男大生與其暗戀的女孩主動找他說話，扣5000點；讓粉絲巧遇本命偶像扣1700000點。

迪迪對自己今天的工作很是滿意，就如同前輩們告訴他的，他就是許願仙子的未來之星，他愜心的搭乘上星星準備到下一個地方繼續工作，途中又聽見了從一棟大樓裡傳出了好幾個相似的願望，希望某某哥不要再惡作劇就好了。迪迪歪歪頭，這不是困難的事呀，笑了笑揮揮魔杖順手就幫他們完成願望，然後開開心心的進入魔法時空裂縫裡了。

然而見習生迪迪還是太大意了也太小看這個願望了，等完成工作回到願望王國後，他才剛把星星停好在停星場，跳下星星，與他同期的好友咘橘橘便神色慌張地朝他跑來，還邊大喊，「呀！迪迪你到底幫人類實現什麼願望了啊！？竟然收到大量的負評！！」

當仙子幫人類實現願望後，如果當事人或是周遭相關人士對結果開心滿意，願望仙子的雲收件夾(物理，真的是一朵雲))就會收到笑臉或是愛心符號，表示好評，若是不滿意或是生氣就會收到憤怒臉或是哭臉的符號，表示負評。

咘橘橘說迪迪仙子的雲收件夾湧進大量哭臉符號，都要滿出來了。

「什麼！！！」迪迪瞪大眼傻在原地，收到負評！？怎麼會？

其實要當上真正的願望仙子可不簡單，需要經過一連串的測驗考試，與超長時間的實習，再通過極為嚴格的考核後才能晉升。所以在實習時收到負評可是非常嚴重的事情，會影響評鑑成績的！

「更慘的是......你好像還違反願望法了................願望管理局要你過去一趟。」咘橘橘苦著臉說。

迪迪晴天霹靂！！ 他震驚得說不出話來。這下他真的完蛋了！

此時前輩正願望仙子伊恩寒剛出完任務從星星上下來，看到迪迪沒了希望的喪氣模樣，於心不忍，緩緩走過溫柔摸摸迪迪的頭，微笑說。「別擔心，我陪你去吧。」

迪迪坐在願望管理局局長室裡等待局長到來，焦慮害怕的捏著手指，他因為過於緊張額頭冒出許多冷汗，伊恩寒拿著手帕輕柔為他拭汗，邊柔聲安慰他，沒有那麼嚴重，只要好好道歉，一起想辦法解決事情就好，要他放寬心。

迪迪不太相信前輩安慰的話語，如果不會有事的話，怎麼會踏進管理局時就被請到局長室裡等待啊啊啊！？

迪迪覺得他前往夢想的道路就要在此畫上句點了。

『咖咑』一聲，局長室的門被打開，看上去很有威嚴的局長出現在兩人視線裡。

庫柏哲局長是歷任以來最年輕的局長。擁有極佳的領導力，在他的帶領下，願望管理局的績效、效率成長了好幾倍。

做事公正嚴謹，為人嚴厲卻不失親和，私底下的個性爽朗大氣，很受下屬愛戴。

見到庫柏哲，迪迪下意識吞了口口水，庫柏哲局長的氣勢真的好強大啊！會不自覺被他吸引呢！不愧是很多人心目中的偶像與目標！迪迪眼睛都亮了起來，像是裝滿了星星，因為能親眼見到庫柏哲局長的雞戶不多呢！可是當他一想到自己是為什麼會見到庫柏哲局長時整個人又蔫了下去，心情灰濛濛的，迪迪鼻頭發酸，他好想哭。

庫柏哲局長看了一邊微笑著的伊恩寒一眼，微微皺起眉，眼裡情緒不明，

「進來吧。」他退開一半身子，對著他們淡淡的說，等伊恩寒牽著萎靡的迪迪進了辦公室，他便把門帶上。

庫柏哲沒有回到辦公的大位，反而讓伊恩寒跟迪迪坐到一邊接待客人用的花朵沙發上。他甚至幫他們沏了茶，還幫伊恩寒的那杯茶加了蜜糖與奶。

看迪迪垂著頭一副希望全無大難臨頭的模樣，庫柏哲輕嘆了口氣，

「我真的有那麼可怕嗎?」庫柏哲的語氣聽上去有些委屈，

「嗯！庫柏哲看上去真的很兇喔！尤其是不說話瞪眼的模樣，真的超~可怕的！」伊恩寒啜了一口特製奶茶，滿意的瞇起了眼，心情大好的吐槽願望管理局局長。「以前不就有一群作亂的牛蠅一看到你就嚇得倉皇而逃？」

「你喔....那次明明就是你惡作劇把原液花露整桶到我頭上.....我都來不及清洗就先趕去處理.......」庫柏哲更無辜委屈「不過也多虧那次才發現牛蠅怕花露的香味，把花露當作遮阻劑後牛蠅騷亂的次數就少了很多呢！」

「诶咦~這都是我的功勞呢~」伊恩寒得意的說。

「是是是.............」庫柏哲無奈極了。

聽兩人對話，迪迪終於有一點反應，沒想到花露遮阻劑這偉大的功績竟是這樣來的.........他微微抬起頭，帶著一點好奇問，「前輩跟局長...熟識嗎？」

伊恩寒笑著說，「我們是青梅竹馬呢~」

庫柏哲點點頭，又跟伊恩寒聊了一些瑣事，迪迪便在一旁聽著。等喝完了第二杯茶，庫柏哲再次開口的聲音突然變得低沉帶點嚴肅，伊恩寒雖然依舊微笑，不過也垂下了眼簾。

迪迪忍不住抖了抖，該來的事果然還是來了。迪迪緊張的吞嚥唾液，心臟瘋狂跳動，

「迪迪，雖然這次你犯了錯，但是我知道你一直很認真努力，真誠地想要幫助人類，想要把工作做好，是一個很上進的仙子。」庫柏哲語氣雖然嚴肅卻不嚴厲，「你知道為什麼要成為合格的願望仙子那麼困難嗎？」

迪迪小小搖了搖頭。

「是因為人類的思想與行為非常的複雜。他們許下的願望看似簡單，卻會牽扯到很多的事情。但是有時候表面的、顯露的事項不足以顯現完整的事實。所以我們必須培養出能洞察全局的仙子，需要周密的考慮，要細心敏感，把能造成變動的因素全部想過，還要能觀望預測實現願望後，會有什麼樣的影響......一髮動全身，這就是願望的可怕之處。」庫柏哲解釋。

迪迪這次鑄下大錯的原因，就是沒有注意到那位某某哥惡作劇的理由，是跟“愛”扯上關係的。所以不讓他惡作劇等於就是奪走他的情感......這樣無意間形成的強大的願望不僅扣除了那些許願的人驚人的點數，也違反了仙子法律：不可對人類情感造成影響的律法.........

庫柏哲手一揮，他面前的空中便出現被他實現願望後，原本溫暖的人變得跟機器一樣冷冰冰的......  
他周遭的人變得驚恐、不安、傷心、痛苦的影像。

迪迪非常愧疚，他真的太大意了，原本以為只是一個再簡單不過的願望，沒想到沒有讓人感到幸福，還造成這麼大的麻煩......

「那我該怎麼去修正呢？不能放任人類沒有感情的活下去吧......」迪迪詢問。

「嗯...雖然有辦法.....但是會有一點困難呢。」伊恩寒回答，「我們願望仙子無法主動去修改願望，不過...等他們再許下另一個願望時我們可以去實現它，但是那個願望必須比原來的願望強烈10000倍以上才行。」

「不過這算是高級魔法了，你還只是見習仙子，沒辦法實行的。」庫柏哲說。

「！！那該怎麼辦......」

「這不是有我跟你庫柏哲局長在嗎？」伊恩寒笑瞇瞇輕柔拍拍迪迪的頭，除去庫柏哲是願望局局長不說，跟伊恩寒這位哥哥太親密都快忘了和藹可親的他可是經驗老到，已經很久沒有收到負評，績效總是排名第一的願望仙子啊！

「這事情我跟你伊恩寒哥來處理就好，畢竟你還是犯錯了，懲罰還是有的。」庫柏哲走回辦公桌，拉開抽屜拿了一張紙出來，又走到迪迪身邊遞給他。

「要上繳一萬字的悔過書，還要去上仙子法律的課程，最後的試驗必續合格，然後反省三個月，不能出任務。立即生效，等等你就先回家吧！課程的訊息我再讓人通知你。」

迪迪知道這樣的懲罰跟他犯下的錯相比非常的輕，他接過悔過書後對庫柏哲與伊恩寒各深深一鞠躬，說他會好好反省，以後一定會更加小心謹慎，也麻煩他們處理接下來的事了，才與兩人到別離開了辦公室。

迪迪離去時還覺得庫柏哲局長沒有傳言說的那麼恐怖啊......? 咘橘橘的消息網難得出錯了呢！

等到門闔上，庫柏哲輕輕笑了出來，「真的是一個好孩子。」他走到伊恩寒身邊倚著他坐下，接過伊恩寒的茶喝了一口。

「我眼光很好的！」伊恩寒自豪，「他未來會是了不起的願望仙子！」

「我這次做得很好吧！」庫柏哲完全撤去剛剛在實習仙子面前的威嚴，整個人變得又暖又柔，

「嗯~很好!沒把人給罵哭也沒把人吼暈。」

「是因為這孩子很有悔意，不用那樣對他。」庫柏哲說，他突然想到什麼事似的。突然委屈起來，嘟起嘴問「你剛剛怎麼不說我是你的未婚夫？」

伊恩寒無奈的笑了，「你是想把小仙子嚇死啊......反正就快要公布了~不差這幾天吧~」想到迪迪之後可能會露出的驚嚇表情，伊恩寒的笑容更大了。

「好吧!那因為我表現良好，給我一個獎勵吧!」庫柏哲把臉湊了過去，伊恩寒也爽快的給了愛人的唇一個啄吻還送了摸摸頭。

「最近要好好休息儲存體力喔，畢竟要處理這件事。」庫柏哲把人攬進了懷裡抱著。雖然心疼，但是也沒辦法。

庫柏哲與伊恩寒沒告訴迪迪的是，處理反轉願望其實是極消耗精力的，而這種業務又是伊恩寒的長處，所以幾乎都會讓他處理。雖然每次都能完美處理好，然而總是讓他筋疲力盡，要休息好一段時間，伊恩寒不想讓好孩子太內疚才輕描淡寫。

「這次也會好好處理的~等回來庫柏哲也要給我獎勵喔!」伊恩寒聞著令人安心的味道閉上眼，一下子就昏昏欲睡。

「想要什麼，全部都給你。」庫柏哲親吻伊恩寒眼皮，語氣真誠「因為我是你的專屬願望仙子。」


End file.
